


Signs

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Inspired by Music, John's side of Mary's confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: While Sherlock confronts Mary in Leinster Gardens, John wonders how he could have missed everything. How could he not see it?





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Who are you?  
> I don’t know you.  
> You and I, we were something worth fighting for.

John was grateful for his military training. It was the only thing keeping his breathing steady and silent. The darkness of the empty houses kept him well hidden, but the more she explained herself to Sherlock, the harder it was to keep himself in check. She… She’d… How could she? Sherlock would have come up with some kind of plan to get her out of Magnussen’s office alive. Sherlock was brilliant like that. Why didn’t she ask for help?

John’s world was crumbling, taking his heart with it. His vision of Mary, the pedestal he’d put her on was shattered, mere splinters of their former selves. Mary was but a fragment of the woman he knew. Did he ever truly know her? Who was she? This wasn’t the woman he married, the woman carrying his child… Mary Morstan was… Mary Morstan was the one who brought Sherlock to the brink of death. Why?

John wracked his brain. He sifted through every memory he had of his wife from the moment he met her. There was nothing. Absolutely no sign that she was capable of doing something like this. Of harbouring dangerous secrets, of attempted murder, of--

The lights came on. John rose slowly on heavy legs. He looked her dead in the eye and let her see what he felt. Betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> "Signs" by Josh Groban from his album, "Bridges."  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Bernie Herms, and Tony Gad.)


End file.
